The Savior named Sky
by Howl of the Wolves
Summary: A furious battle is raging between Moonclan and Sunclan. Are the three apprentices from Skyclan the only ones with the power to stop it? Pleeeeease R&R!Rated T for space. temprarily on hold.
1. Chapter 1

The Savior Named Sky

**The Savior Named Sky**

Allegences

Moonclan

Leader:

Moonstar (she-cat)

Deputy:

Silentwhisker (tom)

Queens:

Silversnout

Silentfur

Bluefoot

Whitestripe

Warriors:

Daisyfur: (she-cat) _Whiskerpaw_

Darkclaw: (tom) _Blackpaw_

Owleye :(tom) _Moonpaw_

Featherwhisker (she-cat)

Watertail: (tom) _Pebblepaw_

Silverpool: (she-cat) _Snowpaw_

Medicine cat:

Spottersilver: (she-cat) Wavepaw

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw (tom)

Blackpaw (tom)

Snowpaw (she-cat)

Pebblepaw (she-cat)

Wavepaw (she-cat)

Moonpaw (she-cat)

Sunclan

Leader:

Sunstar (tom)

Deputy:

Sunfur (she-cat)

Queens:

Blackstorm

Sandtail

Cloudear

Seasand

Warriors:

Goldenfoot: (tom) _Tigerpaw_

Goldenheart: (she-cat) _Silverpaw_

Windwhisker: (tom) _Waterpaw_

Desertwind: (she-cat) _Pantherpaw_

Rockclaw: (tom) _Cheetahpaw_

Lionfur: (tom) _Swiftpaw_

Medicine cat:

Duskleaf: (she-cat) _Spottedpaw_

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw (tom)

Pantherpaw (she-cat)

Silverpaw (tom)

Cheetahpaw (she-cat)

Swiftpaw (tom)

Spottedpaw (tom)

Waterpaw (she-cat)

Skyclan

Leader:

Rainingstar (she-cat)

Deputy:

Crystalwhisker (she-cat)

Queens:

Sunfur

Roseface

Ivytail

Warriors:

Brindleclaw: (she-cat) _Lionpaw_

Tigerheart: (tom) _Cloudpaw_

Swiftstream: (Tom)

Goldenwhisker: (tom) _Rainpaw_

Irisefur: (she-cat) _Amberpaw_

Medicine cat:

Quickwind: (she-cat) _Shadowpaw_

Apprentices:

Rainpaw (she-cat)

Lionpaw (tom)

Shadowpaw (tom)

Flutterpaw (she-cat)

Cloudpaw (she-cat)

Amberpaw (she-cat)


	2. Chapter 2

Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Quickwind was in a field. She looked around. She saw and **Amber **butterfly **Flutter**ing it's wings. It flew to a patch of flowers the color of a **Lions** mane. In front of her she saw three cats embarking on a long journey. She saw them standing in a cave in front of a glowing rock she knew was the Moonstone. She saw them gaining new abilities. Last she saw them pushing away the Sun and the Moon. Then she blinked and was back in her den.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

Hey! I'm back and this is the first chapter of The Savior Named Sky. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! I ecxept anything BUT flames.

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT WHATSOEVER OWN **_**ANY**_** WARRIOR-NESS. IT ALL BELONGS TO ****ERIN HUNTER****. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE. **

**On with the chappie!**

Chapter One

FLUTTERPAW

I felt a paw poking me in the side, jolting me out of my mouse-filled dreames.

"Wha-?" I mumbled sleepily.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" I heard Rainingstar yowl.

Quickly I jumped up and scurried out of the den along with Cloudpaw and Amberpaw. Lionpaw and Rainpaw were already out there.

"Quickwind has received a sign from Starclan on how to end the battle between Moonclan and Sunclan." Rainingstar yowled once the Clan had gathered. Quickwind lept gracefully up onto the Highledge.

"Three of our apprentices must embark on a great journey. Flutterpaw, Amberpaw and Lionpaw come to my den now." Quickwind lept down and went to her den.

I turned to Amberpaw. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Lionpaw pushed his way through the crowds of cats to get us.

"Coming?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked past us.

I rolled my eyes and Amberpaw and I headed to Quickwinds den.

Rainingstar, Crystalwhisker and Quickwind were waiting for us when we got there. Shadowpaw was in the back sorting out our travel herbs.

"Well you are traveling to a place where four more Clans live. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan. Starclan guides them as well. They will take you to the 'Moonstone'. The Moonstone is much like our Moonbush. There you will gain abilities and learn how to end the battle of Sunclan and Moonclan." Quickwind ecxplained.

I looked at Amberpaw.

"When will we leave?" I asked.

"Tonight. The Dusk patrol will take you to the edge of our territory." Rainingstar said.

Suddenly Quickwind went ridged. Afew seconds later she relaxed.

"I have a prophecy from Starclan." She said.

"Will it help our journey?" Amberpaw asked.

"Of course mouse-brain!" Lionpaw teased.

Quickwind nodded then recited:

"_A falling warrior will guide your way._

_And when the sun meets the water, _

_Midnight will speak._

_Over the Thunder _(Thunderpath) _you must go_

_To reach the Rock of the Moon."_ (Moonstone)

"What does that mean? I asked.

"You must find that out for your-self." Said Quickwind before going over to help Shadowpaw with herb-sorting.

Once they were done the three of us choked down the disgusting herbs and followed the Dusk patrol out of the camp.

And so our journey began.

YAY! It's short I know. It'll be longer next time… Hopefully… Ahem Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!! I really need 3 DIFFERENT gifts that Amberpaw, Flutterpaw and Lionpaw should get from the Moonstone. So I need Ideas. Please and Thankyou.

**See you next time!!**

**Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for thelong update

**Sorry for the long update! It's been a hectic weeek! But here it is now!**

**BTW Cloud paw is now a warrior so yeah.**

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN!! : (

**Italics are thoughts.**

Chapter 2

AMBERPAW

_This is so ecxiting! I can't believe I was chosen to go on this journey! _I thought happily as we followed Cloudleafs patrol to the border.

"This is sooooo ecxiting!" Flutterpaw yowled happily as she bounced along ahead of us.

"It'll be hard though." Lionpaw stated importantly.

"I know that!" Flutterpaw glared angrily at the back of Lionpaws head. Lionpaw- as if feeling her glare- turned and bared his teeth at her. Irisfur cleared her throst, silencing their short argument.

As we neared the border Goldenwhisker stiffened. He turned to ask his apprentice Rainpaw if she smelt anything. She sniffed daintily.

"Sunclan"

"Good work" Goldenwhisker said with a nod of his head.

I turned to my mentor.

"Irisfur, the Sunclan patrol is on our side of the border." I said sniffing.

Irisfur sniffed as well then bared her teeth.

"Cloudleaf! Sunclan's on our territory!" She snarled befor nodding to me in approval.

Cloudleaf snarled as well and with a flick of her tail she lead the patrol into a run.

As they burst out of the trees they scared the mouse the Sunclan apprentice was stalking.

Startled the apprentice darted back over the border.

"Windwhisker! Desertwind! Why are you on our side of the border!? And hunting as well!?" Cloudleaf snarled angrily.

Well I thought that my apprentice Waterpaw could use some more practice in hunting." A tan cat I assumed was desertwind pointed to the pale grey-white aprentice.

Cloudleaf opened her mouth but was cut off by Goldenwhisker.

"Cloudleaf! Wait! Goldenwhisker called before adding in a lower voice, " We still need to get Amberpaw, Flutterpaw and Lionpaw over the border."

Cloudleaf paused before hissing, "But they were _stealing_ prey!"

"You can talk to Rainingstar about it. We've got to get Sunclan to allow them-" he jerked his head in my direction, " through their territory!"

Cloudleaf thought a moment before nodding in defeat and turning to glower at the Sunclan patrol.

"Don't think Rainingstar won't hear about this Windwhisker! The only reason I'm not getting ready to fight you is because we have three apprentices that need to cross your territory." Cloudleaf said stiffly.

"Why?" the tom I assumed was Windwhisker (A grey and black tabby with whit marking on his face) Asked snippily.

"They've had a message from Starclan telling them to go on a journey." Cloudleaf snapped.

"I see. Well we can take them through our territory but we can't garrantee a safe trip." Desertwind said gravely.

Cloudleaf looked at us. I knew she knew that there was no other choises. Reluctently she agreed.

I looked over at Flutterpaw and Lionpaw. Flutterpaws eyes were filled with ecxitment and Lionpaw was wearing a rather hauty expression. I stepped forward, showing that I was agreeing to the offer.

Flutterpaw stepped up beside me and Lionpaw was on the other side.

"May Starclan go with you." Irisfur murmured, brushing her cheek to against my flank.

"Thank you." I whispered as she turned away to do the same thing to the others.

When our goodbyes were done I lead the three of us over the border. The Sunclan patrol nodded to cxloudleafs patrol then flicked her tail for us to follow.

Soon we reached the edge of Sunclan.

"May Starclan go with you." Desertwind whispered to us.

We nodded in thanks and crossed the border, followinf the rising sun.

And so our journey began…

Thank you for waiting till I got this chappie up! Please R&R!! I still need powers for the travling cas and if you have a character that you want in the story just tell me so and I'll try my best to fit them in!

**Until next time!**

**Silver**

**P.S. My penname is now The Silver Tabby BTW!**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took a while.**

**Here is is!**

LIONPAW

_Amberpaw is so beautiful._ Lionpaw thought as he followed his two comanions away from the Sunclan moors.

"How do we know if we're going the right way?" Flutterpaw asked.

"We're supose to follow the rising sun." Amberpaw replied.

"Oh." Flutterpaw sniffed then grimaced, "What is that awful smell?" She squeaked, covering her nose with a paw.

Lionpaw and Amberpaw sniffed as well both grimacing.

"Bleck! It's the Thunderpath I think." Amberpaw choked out.

"Yick! And we have to cross it!" Flutterpaw complained.

"Yep." Lionpaw sneered at her disgusted expression.

Flutterpaw sighed and stepped up to the Thunderpath. Cautiosly she waited to see if any monsters were coming. When she was certain she was safe she sprinted across.

"Lionpaw, you go next." Amberpaw said. Lionpaw nodded and sprinted across. Amberpaw backed up and lept onto the thunderpath just as a monster sped around the corner- coming straight for Amberpaw.

"NO!" Yelled Lionpaw. Amberpaw fleu through the air. The other two apprentices ran over to her as she crashed to the ground.

"NO!" Lionpaw yelled again as Amberpaw joined Starclan.

OH NO! Amberpaw's dead! Or is she? What will Lionpaw do? Find out in the next chapter!

**Tabbs**

**P.S. Sorry about the length I'll try to make the next ones longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

HEY PEOPLE

**HEY PEOPLE!! I'm back with chapter 6! Yay me! Here it is!**

**Thought are**_ Italisized_** Starclan meeting is **_Underlined and Italisized_** Words are BOLD!!**

AMBERPAW

_Dead? I can't be dead! __I thought._

_Suddenly a sparkling cat stepped out of the trees._

"_**Skystar."**__ I whispered bowing my head to the former leader._

"_**Greetings."**__ Skystar said._

"_**Skystar, why did I die?"**__ I asked looking down saddly at my greiving compainions._

"_**You did not die. You are simply being trasnported."**_

"_**Trans- what!"**__ I watched in awe as my body vanished. I felt my-self rejoin my body. I oppened my eyes._

When I oppened my eyes I saw that I was in a different clearing, in a forest, and there was two cats that I didn't know staring at me is shock.

"Greystripe. Why does that cat look so weird?" the smaller of the two cats asked.

"I don't know Hollypaw. We'd better take her to Firestar." The grey tom- Greystripe- yowled, "Brackenfur! Brambleclaw!"

Instantly two toms appeared on either side of me. I gasped and stumbled backwards in to a small puddle. As I turned I caught a glimps of my reflection and gasped again. My fur had turned the color of amber with darker and lighter amber spots. **(A/N: If this discription is really horrible picture a cat made of amber.)** But the thing that scared me the most were the two feathery, pearly white wings that sprouted from my back. I stumbled back again, bumping into the cat called Brackenfur.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"A-Amberpaw." I stuttered. Suddenly another cat burst out of the bushes.

"Starclan was right! You are here!" The cat yowled running over to me gleefuly**.**

"Leafpool what are you talking about?" Greystripe asked looking at her like she had bees in her brain.

"Starclan sent this cat!" leafpool ecxlaimed.

All I could think was _What?_ As they took me back to their camp.

**There you go! Aren't you guys lucky! Two chapters in one day! YAY! What will happen to Amberpaw? You gotta wait to find out!**

**Please read and review!**

**Tabbs**


	7. Chapter 7

I know it took for ever but here it is

**I know it took for ever but here it is!**

Chapter 4

FLUTTERPAW

I jumped back in shock as Amberpaws body disappeared. Lionpaw lept forward and tried to get a grip on her body as it faded away. I sighed and turned back to the forest.

"Come on Lionpaw. We have to keep going." I said sadly.

Lionpaw nodded and turned away as well, tail drooping. Saddly we both continued through the forest.

Time skip 2 weeks

"This looks like a good place to stop for the night." I said looking in the deserted hollow. Lionpaw nodded and we curled up, falling asleep instantly.

Not long after we had fallen asleep I woke up to snarling.

There, standing in front of us was an angry mother fox and her two kits. Shaking I nudged Lionpaw awake.

"Wha-?" He said sleepily.

"We have to go n-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" I yowled as the fox picked me up and flung me across the the ground. The mother ran over to me and snarled down at me. Her teeth were the last thing I saw before the world went black…

**Soory for the long wait. I know that the chapters short. I'll try to make them longer. Any way, R&R!!**

**Kira Fox**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm giving you guys two chapters today

**I'm giving you guys two chapters today. So feel lucky!**

Chapter 8

LIONPAW

"How could they all be dead!?" I yowled to the sky.

The stars of Silverpelt just twinkled down at me. I turned just in time to see Flutterpaws body fading away.

"NO!" I yowled running over to her.

_How could this happen? _I thought as I turned and sadly carried on through the forest.

**Super, super short I know and I give you full permission to kill me. Hopefully with some reviews (hint, hint , clue, clue) The chapters will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Back AGAIN

**Back AGAIN! Three chpters in one day go me! Here it is!**

Chapter 9 FLUTTERPAW

I woke up in an unfamiliar forest. As I opened my eyes I saw two cats walking towards me.

"Sandstorm, do you see those eyes?" The white cat asked.

"Yes Cloudtail I do" Sandstorm said creeping towards me.

I jumped back. Sandstorm hissed in surprise. I looked at myself and gasped. I had green fur with pink, purple, blue and yellow butterfly shaped spots.

"It's like Amberpaw! We'de better take It to Firestar." Cloudtail said.

_Amberpaws alive?_ I thought as I followed thm to their camp.

**Really short again I know! Again Review and they may get longer!**

**See ya next time!**

**Kira Fox**


End file.
